Hell's Exile
by Mo-azk Devus
Summary: Betrayed by love. Dishonored by death. Hell-bent on Revenge, Kevai will hunt down and kill the evil Demon Victrum. Restoring her Eternal soul from Damnation. Kevai must find the mystical sword (The Demon Killer fight) rebuke temptation and be ready to destroyer anyone who stands in the way of reclaiming her soul from the Netherworld.


Hell's Exile

Chapter one

Hell spat something back up!

Kevai's damned soul still walks the shadow-Earth. She was tricked into committing suicide on her 17 birthday by Victrum, a shape-shifting Demon with a thirst for children's souls.

He took a pleasing form and appeared before Kevai. His electric purple eyes aglow with energy striking good looks chiseled 7'9 physique sculpted from Adonis. Uses compassion, desire and love as a lie.

He betrayed Kevai with the promise of eternal love in the afterlife. Kevai, deceived, threw herself from the tallest building in the land. But, upon her death Victrum stole her Eternal Soul, dooming her to walk the Shadow-Earth as a wraith, an undead entity for all eternity.

She now hunts the Demon Victrum, seeking Revenge after he used her innocence to steal her soul. Believing death would bind their love together forever but no longer deceived by the silver tongue Demon.

Kevai now searches every corner of Shadow-Earth to reclaim her Eternal Soul from Demon Victrum, hoping against all hope that one day she'll get her life back. But time is running out! She must find and stop Victrum before he finds and kills the last soul born of perfect innocence, a young boy named Adam. If Victrum finds, kills, and consume Adam's soul,

he'll gain enough power to leave Shadow-Earth forever, entering into the realm of Earth with his demon Army in tow and enough power to destroy the world. Victrum, cold and calculating, stalks every soul on Earth, searching for the boy with a perfect soul.

It is only a matter of time before Victrum finds Adam. Reoccurring every four hundred years, a child is born with a perfect soul. His purpose in life is to unify humanity with peace love and prosperity.

Two decades ago Kevai was Victrum's first victim. Her restless spirit continued to fight even after her death! Her consciousness her will to live perceived and Kevai was given a reprieve from Hell. Under one condition!

Stop Victrum from reclaiming the Earth at any cost. Her prize, freedom from Shadow-Earth. But time is running out! Victrum has already consumed five perfect souls and only needs one more pure soul to attain the power to walk among the living and destroy the Earth. By shape-shifting from person to person, Victrum evades Kevai's wrath. Beautiful Kevai can bewitch the devil and enslave a man's heart. Just remember there's no love for the wicked. Kevai has killed

shadow-hunters, survived attacks by demon-wraiths and destroyed bounty-hunting phantasms. She surpassed her cruel tormentors. To now stand over their ghostly-graves. But brute strength and sharp combat skills won't be enough to fight Victrum. She must find the mythical sword called "The Demon Killer."

What will happen when your rage is the only thing that can save Adam from the malevolent intent of Victrum it better be enough. Because the price on your head is worth all the souls in heaven! Kevai, now hunted by vicious shadow-demons, summoned by Victrum's dark magic. She's stalked by powerful vengeful creatures from the netherworld. Kevai kills her way to the truth and recovers the only weapon that can save her soul from the clutches of hell. Retrieving the powerful sword "The Demon Killer" from the bogs of the depth. Destroying the wicked old hag Fiona, protector of the sword.

Kevai finds the old hag's lair just in time to save a lost wandering soul from being devoured by the old hag. Kevai raises her hand and strikes Fiona with rage and power, crushing the hag's skull, killing the demoness and recovering the sword.

Kevai now carries the only weapon capable of killing Victrum, the slayer of innocent souls. Kevai also retrieves an Oren Stone from Fiona's lair and uses its power to track Victrum's movements. The Oren Stone has the ability to locate Victrum's energy signature through space and time. Kevai uses the mystical crystal to find Victrum's location.

After many dead ends and endlessly searching the vast tunnels of Shadow-Earth, Kevai finally has a way to track Victrum's movements in real time! The fist-sized white crystal, glows bright red the closer it gets to Victrum. The red glow leads her to an abandoned church, steeped in dark antiquities. Hearing a low whisper speak ancient rituals in the dark shadows, Kevai steps into the dark room to find Victrum, levitating above an ancient alter. "Finally, I have found you and you will pay with your soul for stealing mine,"

Kevai yells at Victrum. Victrum lifts up his head, turns to Kevai and smiles with an evil grin, then disappears in a cloud of gray smoke!

"COWARD" Kevai yells out loud at Victrum Her heart pounding adrenaline racing through her veins as Victrum flees again from her wrath. "Run! It doesn't matter anymore, I found you once! And I can find you again!" Kevai says.

CHAPTER 2

The Hunt Begins!

"Love is like Death because Death is like Love… because both can become an Obsession." It was he who initiated it. Victrum came to me at night! He said I was special. He said I was different. He said things to me, no adult would ever say to a child! And I was corrupted. He corrupted me! He took away my innocent view of the world. And left me in cold darkness.

My life may have ended, but my will to survive perceived. As my anger grew, I realized, my hate made me powerful. I now embrace the darkness. I accept the challenge that lies before me. I will destroy Victrum and set things right! The Oren Stone will guide me to him again. Kevai says.

"Led by the fist-sized glowing white crystal Kevai finds a hidden pathway to Earth realm. The power of Oren Stone allows her passage through the barrier of time and into the realm of Earth. She enters into a world of laid waste by chaos and total destruction."

Victrum's Demon army raises Hell on Earth. They Kill villagers indiscriminately, setting fire to homes huts and crops, slaying animals, eating from the dead, wreaking havoc and fear on everyone. Screams for help riddle the night air.

Kevai unsheathed the sword as the tip of the razor-sharp blade glows jade green, she channels her rage into the sword, striking down with furious anger and precision, severing a demonic beast in half.

As the villagers struggle to bring down a massive dragon-like beast, the Gorgen, Kevai leaps on top the roof then jumps on top the Gorgen's back, striking its throat and killing the beast instantly. She dives to the ground before the beast falls over dead! Kevai rallies the villagers and drives back the demonic creatures of Victrum's army.

The Oren Stone begins to glow an intensely bright-red. Victrum, drawn to the village, is seeking Adam, the child born of perfect innocence. He is surprised to find Kevai there protecting the villagers from his army. Victrum, enraged, unleashes his entire army upon Kevai and the war-torn villagers. His plan is to distract them as he searches for Adam.

This is the final key to Victrum obtaining eternal power! As the battle rages on, the Oren Stone warns Kevai of Victrum's deception. She immediately disengages from a fight and chases after Victrum, searching until finding Victrum in a Villagers hut, holding a small child. Before Victrum can speak his vile incantation, Kevai throws the sword.

Striking his throat, and pining his shoulder to the wall, freeing Adam. As the boy toddle to safety, Kevai walks over to Victrum, grabs the hilt of the sword and grinds the blade deeper into his flesh. As Victrum cries out

in pain. Kevai says. "You can't run now coward. This blade binds your wicked soul to this realm, and death is at hand!" Kevai pulls the blade from Victrum's shoulder, he falls to the floor whining and writhing in pain. The hideous demon fears the power of the sword and transforms himself into the handsome young man she once fell in love with! He begins begging for his life.

"No man will ever deceive me again or tell me what to do!" Kevai unmoved by sympathy or empathy for the beast, strikes the demon in-half, decapitating its head off! A brutal end for a horrible deceitful creature. Kevai stands over the twitching severed body of Victrum.

She then uses the power of the Oren Stone to drain Victrum's dead corpse of the imprisoned souls he's captured, returning Kevai's soul back to her body and completing her quest! She has fully reunited her soul and consciousness together again, making herself whole once more! Suddenly her attention is drawn to cries for help! She runs outside to aid the villagers.

Wielding the "Demon Killer" sword, she strikes down furious blows onto ferocious creatures, severing, decapitating beast after beast, killing with a ferocious fury of hate and power until stopping the advancing demon army.

Witnessing the raw power of the "Demon killer" sword, the remaining creatures cower in fear and scurry off into the forest, saving their wicked lives. Kevai, now free from her curse, can return to the world of the living or choose to stay in Shadow-Earth as a hero. For the first time in a long time, Kevai can choose her own fate, her own future.

THE END

I Hope you enjoyed the story if you would like to be notified of my next release please goto: " /forms/aPrMpn9ftvjOYZo62"


End file.
